Little Moments In Time
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: Drabbles and such of Shizuo and Izaya. Their love, their hate, their deaths. Each chapter unless I say will be a one shot and is not directly connected to the one before or the one after. Main pairing will be Shizaya but there might be other pairings involved. If it proceeds to a lemon I'll be sure to warn you! Please enjoy reading and review!
1. Hurry It Up

"What are you?!" The man half screamed asked the young boy in his fur lined sweater.

"I'm simply a monster who loves humans." The boy answered smirking at the scared expression on the man's face.

"You're not human!" The man accused and started crawling backwards.

"I just said I wasn't. Tsk tsk you should pay better attention." The boy said walking towards him in a relaxed pace.

"Just finish up already would ya Izaya." Another blonde man snarled while leaning against the wall of a building waiting for his friend to just hurry it up so they could leave.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud Shizu-chan. It's more fun to draw it out." Izaya said turning to the blonde man.

"I've got a name ya know. It's Shizuo." Shizuo said snarling at the boy.

"Yea yea whatever. Give me another 10 minutes I guess." Izaya said then turning back around to face the man on the ground who crawled back enough already that there was no space between him and the wall. The boy flicked his arm to the side and suddenly a switch blade was in his hand fully extended. He walked to the man and crouched next to him holding the switch blade up and spinning it on his finger.

"Wh-what do you want from me?!" The man asked panicking.

"It'd be boring if I told you now wouldn't it? You wouldn't deny me my fun would you?" The boy said touching the knife to the man's cheek and slowly slid it down making a paper thin cut that blood slowly leaked from.

"Please! I'll tell you anything you want to know! Just don't hurt me!" The man pleaded a few tears escaping from his eyes.

"It's a bit too late to not hurt you ya know. Sides I know you'll tell me anything I want to know I'm just a bit bored." Izaya drawled out cutting a small flower into the man's cheek. You'd think the man would resist or something but he was so scared all he could do was sit there shaking. This fact alone could make Izaya laugh for a day straight.

"P-please!" The man begged again.

"Hey Shizu-chan!" The boy suddenly called out to his grumpy companion.

"What!" The blonde said annoyed.

"You know what happened to Emily?" Izaya asked his smirk growing. The man laying beside him stiffened in horror recognizing the name of his beloved.

"You idiot have you forgotten already. It was just yesterday and you were there!" Shizuo said exasperatedly.

"Humor me." Izaya said.

"Didn't she get squashed by that bench I threw?" Shizuo asked not quite sure himself.

"Ding ding ding! Correct!" Izaya said jumping up to dodge the sudden punch the man threw at him. Suddenly Izaya landed in front of the man. The man gasped in terror as his right arm the one he tried to punch the boy with suddenly separated from his body.

"AHH!" The man screamed but was swiftly kicked by Izaya. Not hard enough to knock him out but enough to quiet his shout.

"Just finish it Izaya we don't have time today for you to play!" The blonde yelled angrily.

"Fine fine. Now Johnathan Nathaniel tell me where was Julie Ross at 5-6 pm on Saturday and tell me specifically or your death will be slow and painful." Izaya said already bored with the quick finish.

"She was at the Cazimo park! Near the center fountain and she went to a comic store at 5th street named Comi Cats after!" The man shouted not wanting to feel this pain any longer.

"Good boy!" Izaya said before stabbing him in the heart. Izaya got up and his switchblade was soon gone in his sleeve again. He linked arms with Shizuo.

"Ready to go Shizu-chan?" He asked the blonde.

"Tch that took too long." Shizuo said looking to the side but Izaya could see it. A faint blush on his cheeks.

"Ahh~ Shizu-chan you're so cute!" Izaya said hugging Shizuo's arm.

"Just get off me!" Shizuo yelled but was cut off when Izaya proceeded to drag quickly Shizuo down the street.

Ahh yes neither batted a eyelash at blood or gore. Not even death especially when it was them handing it to others. Shizuo maybe was a bit more affected then Izaya but it never failed to amaze Shizuo that out of everyone he managed to somehow get himself stuck with Izaya. The exact person he committed himself to hating for life just a year ago. It never bothered Izaya though because Izaya was content with waiting because whatever Izaya wanted he would eventually get one way or the other and from the day they met, Izaya knew Shizuo would become his. One thing that surprised Izaya though was the fact that not only did Shizuo become his but he came Shizuo's.


	2. It's Mutual

"I-ZAY-A!" The man dressed as a bartender screamed as he ripped a stop sign from the ground. His rage filled eyes widened as he swung at the ravenette.

"Someone's sure happy to see me." The young man teased jumping up only to land on the sign the blonde swung and then lightly jump off of it landing a few feet from his attacker.

"I'VE WARNED YOU TOO MANY TIMES TO STAY OUT OF THE CITY IZAYA! TIME TO DIE!" The blonde known as Shizuo screamed and threw the sign at the young man. Izaya simply moved to the side and the sign crashed into the window of a car behind him.

"And I've told you sooo many times Shizu-chan~ I just love playing with you too much to care!" Izaya taunted flipping out his switch blade and getting into a stance point it at the blonde.

"STOP PLAYING AROUND AND FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY IZAYA!" The furious blonde yelled throwing a garbage can at him. He jumped onto the roof of a car and the garbage can simply bounced off the side walk and spilled it's contents onto the road.

"What's the point in that? In a honest simple fight you'd beat me in moments! That's why I gotta play smart Shizu-chan~" He teased smirking as Shizuo just became more enraged. Letting out a angry scream Shizuo charged at Izaya and jumped also onto the roof of the car but at the same time Izaya jumped back landing on another car.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID FLEA!" Shizuo yelled after him.

"Try and catch me then Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelled waving as he started to run jumping on car after car. Shizuo ran after him leaping onto car roofs trying to catch up with his faster opponent. People tried their best to stay out of their way and away from the random bits of things Shizuo grabbed and chucked at Izaya. He tore some signs off buildings, a couple side mirrors of cars, and once oddly someone's baseball hat. Suddenly Izaya started to slow down. Seeing his chance with a sudden burst of speed Shizuo charged at him but grew confused as suddenly Izaya was gone but since he was going so fast he couldn't stop himself. Then a light came from his left and he just had enough time to turn his head to look when a train hit him.

Somehow able to still breath he managed to grab a piece of metal on the side of the train.

"Hahahahaahaha!" Someone laughed from above him. Shizuo knew who it was though. He could recognize this laugh from anywhere because it was the one he remembered the most. The laugh of Izaya Orihara.

"You bastard!" Shizuo managed to get out through clenched teeth as he pulled himself up to the roof of the train only to see his rival standing there clutching his sides from laughing so much.

"Don't be such a bore Shizu-chan! I still can't believe sometimes you're still alive! Maybe that's what makes you perfect for someone like me!" Izaya said wearing a slightly deranged smile as he kept laughing.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Shizuo demanded somewhat confused and disgusted.

"It doesn't matter how much I hurt you. You'll never die! I don't have to be careful or try to feel pity because you'll always survive in the end. Isn't it the same for you?" Izaya asked walking up to Shizuo and hugging him. Burying his face into Shizuo's neck. "I won't die no matter how monstrous you become. Your curse can't kill me. Aren't you happy? Because there's someone who can be near you and you can become close to without worrying you'll one day kill them by accident." Izaya softly said into his neck.

"..." unable to respond Shizuo just stood there in shock. Izaya smiled and pulled slightly away only to lean up and kiss him.

"I hate you Shizu-chan." Izaya said after breaking away from him. Recovering slightly the blonde man only said

"I hate you too Izaya."

* * *

**Well thoughts? I don't know what this came from. I just started typing and somehow THIS WAS BORN! Lol I'm serious I just wanted a fight scene and somehow this was created. It wasn't even that much of a fight scene. Too OOC? I got this idea from a doushinji I read I don't remember the name though. Anyway please review and tell me if you didn't like something I did or if you have any prompts! Suggestions and criticism are welcome! Requests are even more so welcome!**


	3. Hospitalized Again

Everyone thought they had met in high school and it is true they went to the same one. But their first meeting was much different then people thought it was. It all started when they were both 12 in middle school.

"Oi Izaya! I was told to give you this!" The angry teen said throwing the book at the boy. The black haired boy easily caught it and smirked.

"Awwh~ this just shows how much you care about me Shizu-chan!" The boy said teasingly.

"As if you stupid flea!" Shizuo snarled. It was a mystery to the other students how they got along so well. It seemed every moment Izaya was purposely provoking Shizuo but many as soon as they said a sentence such as that would have been slammed into the wall already.

Shizuo may not have understood it either but his brother did. Shizuo knew Izaya would dodge it or just get hit and get back up but at the same time he was afraid of killing someone who could survive and keep him company. Someone he didn't have to constantly worry about all the time.

"Come and get me Shizu-chan~" Izaya teased opening the window and jumping out. The other black haired boy seemed shock for a moment before running to the window and looking down. There he was Izaya waving from the ground smiling at him.

"Why you! I'll kill you this time for sure!" Shizuo said before jumping out the window himself but Izaya was already running off his short black jacket flapping in the wind.

Shizuo was about to run after him before falling over in pain. Shizuo being Shizuo after jumping down from the 4th floor broke his leg. AGAIN. Not being smart like Izaya about it he didn't absorb the impact with a small extendable metal pole and slide down like Izaya did and landed on his feet which in turn some how cracked his leg bone.

His brother watching from the 2nd floor window sighed and got up from the seat he was reading a book at and walked downstairs to Shizuo after calling an ambulance. You'd think people would be gathering around Shizuo now since he's injured and all but Shizuo was pissed. No he was more then pissed. This would be about the 14th time he was hospitalized because of that stupid Izaya.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him!" He kept muttering over and over under his breath.

"Brother you need to be more careful." Shizuo's brother said in a monotone voice while sitting beside his elder brother.

"It's not my fault! It's all because of that stupid flea!" Shizuo said angrily.

"As you say." His brother said knowing if he tried to push the topic Shizuo would just get more worked up and might break his arm or something else. The ambulance arrived but before the medical team came out a small slip of paper floated down and landed beside Shizuo. It said "Open Me" on the top. Shizuo picked it up and unfolded it. Inside it says "Hey Shizu-chan! Sorry about your leg but that's what you get for jumping out a window! Idiot! Hahaha! -Izaya Orihara"

Shizuo crumpled the paper angrily and looked up. There he was Izaya waving lazily from the roof top.

"I-ZA-YA!" Shizuo screamed in rage. His brother simply looked on and noticed the slip of paper in his brother's hand. He tapped his brother's hand and Shizuo handed the paper over. After reading it he understood why. He also noticed Izaya was on the roof but how he got up there without passing them he didn't know.

"What happened?" One of the ambulance helpers asked as they loaded Shizuo who was still seething into a gurney.

"He jumped out the 4th floor window." The little brother said in a bored voice.

"Oh my." One of the helpers said.

"Are you coming?" Another asked. He nodded his head now. He still had home work to do but he would probably visit later. After all this wasn't the first time Shizuo was hospitalized and wouldn't be the last and academics were important. So he simply waved Shizuo off. Before the doors closed though.

Shizuo heard it. Izaya Orihara's demented laugh slip through the closing doors of the car.

* * *

**Well?! Thoughts? Comments? Questions? I'm curious to see your reactions! I wanna know what you think so review please! I don't know exactly how this turned out this way it was originally going to be fluff from their child hood but I don't know why it some how turned into this. So yeah...**


	4. On The Ground

"What are you still doing here?" The blonde man on the floor softly said as he stared up into the sky.

"Did you expect me to leave after?" His black haired companion replied lying down next to him. The stain of red on the blonde's shirt growing larger and ever so larger.

"I thought you already might have made preparations for my funeral and everything." The blonde said with a small smile.

"I did actually. I do have something to say though. I was the one who planned this out you know." Izaya said smiling blankly to the sky.

"I know. I knew you'd do this one day. The curiosity got too much?" Shizuo questioned. Not even angry.

"Yeah I guess. I always said I loved humans and that I put them into these situations to see their reactions. From being with you I realized I was also human. Therefore following my logic my own reactions would be funny too. I wanted to see what would happen if the person most important to me died. What would I feel? But this is disappointing. I can't seem to feel anything at all. Not even happiness. Weren't you supposed to be my enemy?" Izaya asked as if talking to himself.

"I'm glad I was so special to you." Shizuo said smirking almost sarcastically. "But maybe this is your reaction."

"Maybe it is. I'm also amazed I half expected you to get up after and beat the guy up." Izaya said amusement coloring his tone.

"Well like you said if you aren't a monster neither am I. I'm human and even this power can only go so far. I can't cheat death Izaya."

"However if you were normal you'd already be dead now." Izaya said.

"What now then for you? Will you continue messing with the people in this city after I'm gone?" Shizuo asked slightly curious.

"I don't think... I love humans anymore. No maybe the reason I loved all humans except you was because I always hated all humans except you. Maybe that is what I was really saying all that time." Izaya said sitting up and placing his head on his knees.

"What makes me so special?" Shizuo asked smirking slightly not able to hold it for long since black started to invade his vision. Softly but loud enough so that even Shizuo's fading senses could hear it. Izaya whispered a mere sentence that almost made Shizuo want to go back but at the same time Shizuo was happy enough with just hearing that sentence to let go without a fight.

"_I love you_."

* * *

Maybe what Izaya said was true. Maybe he always did hate all humans but if he did before then it only got worse. Shizuo noted this while watching in the sky. Watching Izaya float by life as he became even more merciless and cruel no longer even taking pleasure from carrying out his plans. Just simply watching with a disinterested eye unlike before. He no longer reacted the same to what was said before.

"Y-YOU'RE A MONSTER!" "So what if I am?" Izaya would snarl back cruelly.

"WHAT WAS THE POINT TO ALL OF THIS!?" "Simply nothing." Izaya would in a monotone voice say.

"WHY! JUST WHY?!" "Because you probably deserved it. That's just an excuse though there is no reason nor any excuse." He would said in a cruel fashion.

Maybe Shizuo did feel slightly sad that the playful, sly, sassy young man he once knew became a cruel, heartless, adult. Yes that was it Izaya Orihara finally grew up in a sense from the childish sort of view he once saw the world as a toy. Now he simply way the world as a pointless thing he just wanted to get over with. Yes Shizuo may have felt a tinge of sadness from this change but at the same time it pleased him. It made him happy his death turned Izaya into a monster. That his death could affect Izaya in such a way so drastically. Maybe it was just sadistic maybe it was sick but in Shizuo's eyes this was simply how it is. Sides in maybe only a few decades Izaya would join him and he could be the same boy as back then. Back before they had wised up and accepted each other.

* * *

**Cliche? Bad? I wanna know what you guys think! Did I mess up on Izaya's logic? I feel as if I kind of screwed it up a little making him sound hypocritical but I tried my best! Do any of you have any requests though? Like any prompts you want me to do? I'm best at these sad or angry scenes but some fluff is always welcome and fun! I feel Shizuo was REALLY OOC this chapter but I won't change it because the way he is here is best for the story. I won't even make any excuses this time he is REALLY OOC. I hope it isn't that bad and doesn't bother you guys though. Tell me if it does and I'll try in the future to keep them from getting too OOC.**


	5. Waking Up DON'T CELTY!

**Hello my dear sinners~ like it? I wanted to call my readers that I thought it'd be a good idea. As you can tell I have a lot of "good ideas". Anyway please read! Just a warning I take no fault in any feels you get while reading this chapter. Also just fyi I wrote this A/N before I wrote the chapter so if it turns out to be really sad I'm sorry.**

* * *

"Mmm..." A soft grunt from the blonde man as the black haired man in his arms snuggled into his neck.

"It's too early for this." Shizuo said obviously annoyed by his wake up call or more specifically Izaya's hand on his inner thigh.

"It's never too early for _this_ Shizu-chan~" The older man's companion said rubbing the blonde's thigh.

"Just go back to sleep stupid flea." Shizuo groaned.

"Why? Tired from last time?" Izaya teased.

"As a matter of fact _yes_."

"Tsk tsk that's no good Shizu-chan~ I thought the great Shizuo Heiwajima would have a bit more stamina then that." Izaya said his hand creeping slowly closer and closer to Shizuo's-

_**CRASH!**_

The window broke into pieces as a black bike and it's infamous black rider slammed through it arriving in the room only a few feet from the some what sleepy and shocked couple.

"WHAT THE HELL CELTY!?" Shizuo screamed now fully awake and was about to get up when a hand on his chest from Izaya reminded him of his state of..._ undress_.

Celty took a moment to type hurriedly before putting the phone in their faces and looking away as if embarrassed.

"When you stood me and Shinra up for lunch at Russian Sushi we thought you were in trouble since you've never done that before without calling us so I came to check on you." She then withdrew her phone and started typing again then showed them the phone screen. "Sorry for interrupting and I'll pay you back for the window later BYE!" She then revved up her motorcycle/horse and rode out the window again. Leaving Shizuo gaping and Izaya just sitting there smirking wrapped around Shizuo's waist.

"That's it you're leaving." Shizuo finally managed out making Izaya let go of his waist.

"So cruel but that's fine with me I have work to do today!~" Izaya said happily getting up and starting to put his clothes back on.

"Wait a minute?! What do you mean by work?" Shizuo said alarmed. And also although he wouldn't admit at the corner of his eye watching his boyfriend slip his clothes on.

"Oh nothing big this time. I was hired by the police to dig up some info about this important missing politician. I just had some of my friends do a little searching and now I just need to negotiate my price as they failed to inform me just how important this certain man was." Izaya said his voice taking a sort of passive aggressive tone.

"Be careful okay? Whoever kidnapped him could be dangerous." Shizuo said quietly some what embarrassed by how worried he was.

"I already know who did it." Izaya said making a "dismissive" gesture.

"Figures." Shizuo muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for Shizuo his muttering was heard by the young informant as he had very good hearing. All the better to eavesdrop with of course!

"See you tonight Shizuo! Don't forget to bring Shinra and Celty!" Izaya said. He was already fully dressed so he opened the window and jumped down into the sidewalk. Startling a couple who were walking when Izaya suddenly fell from the sky in front of them.

"Oi stupid flea! Don't just jump out the window!" Shizuo yelled out the window.

"Bye Shizu-chan!" Was all Izaya responded with before walking down the street and disappearing in the crowd. As easy as Shizuo could find him through smell. By sight alone it was harder then you think it would be to find Izaya even though you'd think he'd stick out with that outfit of his but no if he really wanted to he could blend in very nothing else to do until night time Shizuo snuggled back into bed trying to keep the warmth Izaya left with him and fell back to sleep.

* * *

**I want to stop typing this A/N every time cuz it gets ****repetitive lol. Soo today was really weird for me because during long advisory which in my school is like this time we have study hall in these groups I was on the computer and after reading some fanfiction I decided to work on this in school. I typed like most of this in school and then I finished it at home. The weird part wad for some reason whenever I'm reading or writing fanfiction this friend of mine named Nicole thinks I'm writing or reading lemons. I think it's because I may or may have not mentally scarred her with something I showed her and told her I was a pervert. It's true! I admit! I don't wanna change either though! It's fine with me that she reacts like that because it's really funny the face she makes! I'm such a bad friend...**


	6. Stupid Narrator

"Mmph!" Izaya suddenly cried out but was muffled as he suddenly while sleeping was waken up by Shizuo weight on him. He tried to get out from under the blonde but he was just too heavy and too far asleep to wake up from Izaya lightly hitting him as he didn't want to actually hurt the man.

At this point though Izaya knew he had two options. Shank the blonde or try to wiggle out. Obviously he chose the first. Wait what?! I mean no he obviously chose the second *cough* not *cough*.

"Shut up narrator, stupid bitch. I barely considered it." Izaya mouthed to the heavens. AND HEY YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT BARELY MY NONEXISTENT ASS AND STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL OR I SWEAR I'LL HAVE YOU THROWN INTO THE OCEAN!

"Too bad I'll be fine since I'm so sexy swarms of dolphins will come save me and proclaim me their king and then I'll use my dolphin army to find Atlantis and some how open a portal to your dimension AND SHANK **YOU**." Izaya mouthed putting emphasis on the you.

Anyway we're getting off track here. Now Izaya still trapped under Shizuo wiggled a bit trying to sense in the dark exactly where Shizuo was to calculate (well he is Izaya after all) the way he could escape as he was pretty sure if he went back to sleep he'd be crushed by his blonde lover. After sensing (lol sensing) where Shizuo was exactly (basically he felt Shizuo up with his body. Really it was more like a groping then anything stupid molester).

"You really want to start this shitty narrator?" Izaya mouthed.

Fine fine just quit the fourth wall breaking AGAIN. Shitty fucking flea.

"You wanna go?" Izaya mouthed.

YOU CAN'T EVEN. I DON'T HAVE A BODY.

"_I'll find you_."

...

Anyway Izaya then wiggled and wiggled and I'm lazy so some how he's like half out of Shizuo steel prison of a body when Shizuo suddenly grabbed him and hugged him tight dragging him back down. Some how he's still asleep?! Izaya was about to try and get out again when a sound froze him in his tracks. A loud and heated moan came from the blonde whose cheeks were flushed and was sweating.

_Is he having a wet dream?! _Izaya thought in his head.

Staring at Shizuo for a few moments longer Izaya concluded this. Shizuo was having a wet dream and Izaya needed to learn who about and if it wasn't him he had to go out and murder or ship to Antarctica whoever it was. So Izaya being the patient stalker he was waited because when people have wet dreams didn't they usually end up moaning the name of whoever it was about? That was normal was it not? Izaya was pretty sure he once discussed that with Namie-san before she some how turned the conversation back to her brother again and started talking about all her wet dreams about him and at that point Izaya just tuned out. For some reason Namie-san was usually a tight lipped person but whatever secrets she has about her brother if you get her into fan girl mode she'll spill it in no time which some how irked Izaya but he knew she was good for keeping everything else secret and boy we are off track.

"Exactly stupid shitty narrator." Izaya mouthed.

You know what I wonder why I didn't go back to writing HNKNA since when I write this I have to deal with your bad attitude.

"Because I'm sexy duh." Izaya mouthed.

Touche

To this day though Izaya never found out who that wet dream was about. Also to this day it still bothers him but because of he knew if he mentioned it Shizuo would most likely freak he let it go. Eventually he found out who when he found out Shizuo was cheating on him and having a incest relationship with his brother in secret and then Izaya was dumped because Shizuo found out how truly unsexy he was AND OW NO NEED TO THROW STUFF AT ME JEEZ IZAYA WHAT ARE YOU ON?! YOUR MAN PERIOD OR SOMETHING?! GOD DAMN FINE I'LL FIX IT!

_Ahem_! So basically Izaya eventually heard Shizuo moan out his name and satisfied with this he went back to sleep and simply prayed (to me) OWW! OKAY FINE HE DIDN'T PRAY AT ALL! and _hoped _Shizuo wouldn't crush him in his sleep. In the morning though Izaya asked Shizuo about it and didn't get a answer as Shizuo blushed so hard and ended up just punching Izaya out but he got what he deserved!

NOW I SHALL MAKE MY ESCAPE!

"GET BACK HERE SHITTY SHITTY FUCKING SHITTY NARRATOR!" Izaya yelled ohohoho

* * *

**I know Izaya is OOC in this one. I don't even know what this is. I actually wanted to do a birthday one and I don't understand how that became THIS. I don't even know how to describe this!? Oh I know! MAGIC. Lol but on a side note anyone notice how I got lazy in the end? It's cause my arm is cramping and I just wanted to post something. I'm sorry Y^Y**


	7. The Aisle

"Oi! Flea are you ready we've got to go!" Shizuo yelled. Trying to hurry up his boyfriend. It was a important day and Shizuo didn't want to be late because of Izaya. Today is Shinra and Celty's wedding finally after 20 years of Shinra trying to get her to agree to it.

"And done!" Izaya announced triumphantly walking into the living room. In a bridesmaid dress... it was light purple and twisted and bunched near the waist but tightly hugged him waist up. He even had a black wig that only lengthened his hair by a little. The crazy flea even had make up on. Dark smoky tones decorated his eyes and his lips had a red tint to it only adding to the natural red color.

"Flea?! What are you wearing?" The crossdresser's boyfriend asked shocked by Izaya's appearance.

"Like it? I asked Celty if she wanted a bridesmaid and she said do as you will." Izaya explained giving a small twirl and wink to his stunned lover.

"You never cease to amaze me." Shizuo said at last face palming.

"Let's go then!" Izaya said slipping on a pair of white heels Shizuo never knew he had and walking to the door. The crazy flea actually put on his signature jacket as well and was holding a purse in his head while staring at the blonde impatiently. "You're the one who said we were gonna be late so c'mon." The ravenette said impatiently.

"Alright alright don't get your panties in a twist." The blonde said shuffling to the door and slipping his shoes on.

"So you can tell?" Izaya asked in mock surprise.

"Wait what?!" Shizuo asked in alarm.

"I'm not kidding ya know~ to play the part I must dress as it as accurately as possible! Of course if you don't believe me..." Izaya trailed off suggestively.

"Don't get any strange thoughts flea!" The blonde yelled out blushing.

"My my is Shizu-chan having dirty thoughts? All I meant to say was if you didn't believe me too bad for you." He said as he opened the door and shrugged innocently. He held the door out for the blonde who sighed and walked out. However as he was walking out Izaya whispered into his ear "however if you still have doubts tonight you can find out for yourself." Leaving the blonde a spluttering embarrassed mess as he walked to the car calmly as if he would never dare suggest something so inappropriate.

"IZAYA!"

* * *

**At the wedding**

With Shinra standing by the preist and Shizuo in a black tux next to him the wedding was officially about to start.

All their friends sat in the seats and waited eagerly for Shinra's and Celty's reunion at last. All their friends have been secretly rooting for Shinra this whole time.

Then the organ started playing and Shizuo noted that Shinra was practically bursting at the seams with happiness already close to crying.

Two little girls (nephews of Tom who volunteered to be the flower girls) skipped down the red carpet tossing flower petals onto the floor.

Behind them was Celty in a beautiful white mermaid style dress with beautiful pearl beading curling around and tracing her figure. In her hands was a breath taking bouquet of white roses and blue irises. Beside her to the right and a little behind was Anri in a light purple dress similar to the one Izaya was wearing this morning.

To her left however was Izaya smirking as usual walking down the aisle in a dress.

The sight of him however was controversial. All the otakus of the party aside from Dotachin started nose bleeding and I'm pretty sure the girl almost passed out but another one the blonde one smacked her awake. Kida and his girl friend over there were barely containing their laughter and I think Kida almost started crying from how much he was laughing.

Some of the more serious guests though didn't find it funny at all but instead stared shell shocked at the sight of Izaya Orihara the more reliable informant in all of Japan who no one messed with because if they did they would find themselves dead, humiliated, wishing they were dead, or all three (don't even ask about the logic.)

The rest of the wedding progressed smoothly aside from the occasional giggles from Kida. His girlfriend already calmed down however and simply was beaming at Celty probably imagining her own future wedding as the two were already engaged.

However after all the cake was sliced and served. Let's just say something happened and this time it actually wasn't Izaya's fault. Well it was but not really no this time it was Shizuo's fault. Izaya was teasing Shizuo about being the next one in a wedding dress and Shizuo's temper got hold of him and he threw his cake slice... let's also just say everyone aside from Celty and Shinra went home covered in cake. Celty and Shinra being the only two smart enough to escape before things escalated.

Maybe Izaya was right though. The next one in a dress could be Shizu-chan~ but that's another story far far away from now. But a girl could dream.

* * *

**I have no idea what this is. Don't even ask I've lost all control of what I type for this story ._. I'm serious what I had in mind for this chapter was ENTIRELY different from how it turned out. I just kept typing and then suddenly Shinra and Celty were getting married and then suddenly a food fight. I don't even know. Anyone notice I got lazy after the reactions to Izaya in a dress? Sorry Y^Y. Aside from that please review! Tell me what you think about this chapter and as usual any suggestions/comments/ or anything like that is entirely welcome! Feel free to express your opinion.**


End file.
